Nesting Instinct
by Green Moon Maiden
Summary: AU where women cohabited with goblins. That should be enough warning. PWP.


**WARNING: Non-Human/inter-species sexual relationship. Leave now or no amount of eye bleach will ever cure you!**

* * *

The Nest was growing. But they still need more human women to keep up with the Demon Lord's demands to send hordes of goblins to buff his army. Tonight it was Sweet Girl's turn to join the ranks of women breeding for their Goblin Lord who was appointed an overseer to the Nest.

She thought it was quite cute that they even have a name for this. Her 'Rite of Passage', as her Foster Father called it. Where she will be presented to the Nest Elders.

But they want her prepared for it, not just dumped into their bed. And so here she was, bathing and applying sweet smelling oils on her skin and hair.

"You don't have to be afraid my child." Her Foster Father assured her. "Grandpa will be there."

"Oh…"Sweet Girl murmured, the thought of having her Goblin Grandfather by her side throughout the rite of passage, eased her fears somewhat.

Foster Father smiled at her reassuringly before looking down at her pussy. The water has turned the blond curls dark whiskey in color. He stroked the soft lips lovingly with his fingers, her clit rose to meet him, proud and sensitive. She moaned again as he tweaked her between his fingers. The temptation to plunge his fingers into her sweet little cunt was almost too much to bear, but if he ruptured her cherry, he will earn more than the wrath of the Elders. He had already bent the ritual laws by doing this, by invading the bathing chamber where his adoptive daughter was performing the cleansing ritual.

But surely, the Elders won't fault him for taking a bit of pleasure with his Sweet Girl. Not only was she the prettiest girl in their nest, but she also made him burn with lust like no other.

Later…he promised to himself. Later, when the old farts have taken their fill, he can have her in any way he wanted…

Her blue eyes told him that she felt the same way, deep and smoky, Sweet Girl looked at him with a smile that was less than innocent by the minute. It was all Foster Father could do to stop himself from fucking Sweet Girl there and then…if not for the knowledge that Goblin Grandfather will string him up by the ass if she came late, and it was almost dark outside, reminding both of them that the time for the cleansing ritual is almost up.

She hasn't finished shaving her pussy.

Regretfully, Foster Father looked down at his daughter. "I want to fuck you, sweetie…" He said in a hoarse voice. "But I should leave now, while I still can."

Sweet Girl thought of protesting, but after a moment, simply nodded her head. "Alright, father." She replied. "I promise to let you fuck me as much as you want, once the ceremony is done."

Foster Father stroked one large hand over her wet head, took one longing look at her young body and turned away.

And so her rite of passage to womanhood commenced.

In the middle of the cavern lighted by torches on the walls, they've placed a divan on its center, the height that was just right for a Goblin to stand or kneel if it was one of the bigger ones.

Sweet Girl noticed that the divan had been prepared by the other women in the nest, upholstered with something soft and downy against her skin. The scent of fresh roses made her feel sensual, beautiful, and as she lay there, her slim body covered with nothing more but a white gauzy cloth, Sweet Girl waited for the three Goblin Elders to initiate her to womanhood.

She was told that all the women in her village had taken this ritual before she can have her own children. But first, she has to carry the offspring of their Elders. Then only would she be allowed to breed for her Foster Father, which both of them have been looking forward to.

The Elders finally came, she has seen them before in the Nest, huge goblin champions, but now elderly, so they help Goblin Lord manage the Nest instead of going to battles. Tonight, instead of their usual armor, only leather loin cloths were tied around their hips.

As they stood at the foot of the divan, Sweet Girl tried to sit up but was stopped when the Elderly Goblin in the right raised his hand and indicated to her wordlessly that she should lie down.

More curious now than nervous, Sweet Girl watched as the two Goblin Champions untied their loincloth, revealing green, saggy bodies that were covered with coarse hair. Their fat cocks rose up from their saggy balls, already dripping with cum.

Though they almost looked identical, Sweet Girl recognized her Goblin Grandfather from the scar on his left shoulder. But she didn't know what would happen if she showed any sign that she recognized him, so, she kept quiet.

Her Goblin Grandfather stood on her left, the second Goblin Champion, the one who stopped her from sitting up had the largest potbelly between the two but was otherwise unremarkable.

And then the last and third Elder arrived. This one didn't look much like the other two Elderly Goblins in the room. No, Sweet Girl quickly realized it was their Goblin Lord.

This one has a coarse beard and a crown made from bones as befitted his status.

Their only similarities are the grayish green of their goblin skin, mottled with scars and aging, and the erect, fat cocks between their legs that stood from coarse, dark hair.

Her Goblin Grandfather reached for the gold cord at her waist and tugged. The cloth fell from her body easily, exposing her body to their gazes. Sweet Girl couldn't really read their eyes, but she could have sworn that a silver glint has lit up their beady, reptilian eyes and the harsh intake of breath assured her that they are pleased with what they've seen.

The Goblin Lord whom she had nicknamed 'Lordy' in her mind, eagerly crawled on top of the bed. For a moment, Sweet Girl worried about if the divan could handle their combined weights, she could hear the foot of the furniture squeak as Goblin Lord moved on top of her.

But everything became moot as he cupped her face and licked the side of her face with his large, wet tongue. His body felt heavy and coarse as he covered her silky smooth one, but Sweet Girl didn't complain, instead, she wrapped her arms around him. Even his back was covered with hair, tickling her palms as she placed them against his perspiring skin.

He smelled almost like her Goblin Grandfather, that rancid-like smell that all goblin seem to have, and the sweet-sour scent reminded her of the times she had sat on her adoptive grandfather's lap, easing her fears even more.

Goblin Lord grunted as he poked his tongue into her mouth, forcing his tongue into her, and she accepted the brutish invader with her own tongue.  
His hands were large, larger than her Goblin Grandfather's or her Foster Father's. They easily covered the whole of her boobs, as he squeezed one. He grasped the soft flesh again, squeezing it again and again like a toy, then pinched the rosy nipple, tugging it as far as it would go. Sweet Girl moaned, the rough treatment somehow excited her even more than the tender caress of her Foster father.

Roughly, Goblin Lord cupped her pussy, boldly he plunged his fat finger into her pussy startling her, without a thought for her virginity.  
Sweet Girl cried out, her hips bucking from the unexpected discomfort. But he continued pillaging her cunt, finger fucking her until her flesh relaxed. Soon, liquid warmth made his fingers slick, lust had done its work, and soon Sweet Girl was writhing beneath him, hungry for more.

Laughing, Goblin Lord pushed her legs apart, in her eagerness, Sweet Girl didn't mind the rough treatment, as he pinned her legs down on the divan with both hands.

He pushed her legs apart, forcing her to open wider as he pressed her knees back towards her breasts, making her pussy thrust up, the lips parting on their own. She was wet, glistening with lust.

Such a beautiful flower…

Eagerly Goblin Lord positioned his cock against her pussy, the huge bulbous head was already dripping with pre-cum, making it easier for him to slip it inside her.  
"Oh!" Sweet Girl cried out in startled surprise as Goblin Lord filled her with his cock. She couldn't see anything between their bodies, his overhanging belly covered everything between her legs, but she had felt him, felt her pussy tremble in anticipation the moment he brushed the head of his cock against her.

She had been so eager to become a woman that she didn't expect the pain that came when Goblin Lord buried his cock into her. _My cherry,_ she thought a moment later, _he had just popped my cherry!_

Goblin Lord only grunted, his skin turned hotter now, though she didn't know if it's from excitement or exertion…but once again her thoughts became moot as he began to plow her pussy, expertly, slowly but forcefully…

Her pussy was making curious noises as he pumped in and out, in and out, but Sweet Girl could barely think from the haze of pleasure that struck her each time his cock hit that so, so delicious spot inside her.

But before she could climax, Goblin Lord made a howling sound and then she felt his hot cum flood into her womb.

"Good...pussy." Goblin Lord said shakily as he pulled out his cock and touched her cunt with a fat finger.

He was quickly replaced by Goblin Grandfather, who told her to go on all fours. She was a bit confused but didn't question.

As soon as she had turned around and pressed her breasts against the divan, her little ass raised on the air, Goblin Grandfather joined her, keeping her imprisoned underneath his huge frame as his cock quickly rooted for her pussy.

Sweet Girl sighed in pure bliss as his cock stretched and filled her pussy, rubbing against that itch in her cunt so nicely. Goblin Grandfather wasn't as long as Goblin Lord, but he was thicker.

His breath was hot and steamy against her neck as he panted against her skin, his cock pumping faster now, working her pussy until his cum erupted with one huge expulsion.

Finally, it was the last Elder Goblin's turn, he didn't waste much time playing with her, just plugged her dripping pussy with his cock and fucked her until Sweet Girl squealed and convulsed when her orgasm finally hit her.

She was given some time to rest, and freshen up, and then they would begin again...


End file.
